Everything Falls Apart Even the strongest
by Animelover 06
Summary: Nicole Kit lives at a dojo and her Father teaches ninjitsu but everything goes wrong when the foot comes for her.Why are they after her what do they want read and find out! abandond sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Everything falls apart**

Chapter One

What happens is Nicole Kit lives at a dojo in New York with her dad and little sister. Her dad helps kids learn ninjitsu. Nicole can control all the elements air, Fire, earth, and water. She has to train to get stronger so she can call up all of the elements. She can be used as a weapon and that's were this story starts…..

Nicole's point of view

I am 17 years old I have black hair with silver streaks I take care of my family my father Rei Kit and my little sister Alyssa. My mum died when I was 5 years old so I have the job of taking care of the family.

But one day when we were eating dinner my dad was acting weird "what's wrong papa" I asked He just looked up at me, smiled and continued to eat. When I had tucked my little sister into bed, my Dad was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Nicole come here please" I sat down next to him "Nicole your training is complete and I have taught you all that I know and remember you MUST control your temper other wise your power will be destructive and we don't know what would happen and also that people can use you as a weapon if they get the pure crystal" he told me. I just looked at him and cleared my throat I asked" Papa why are you telling me this now?" He got up and walked over to his room "I just want you to be ready if anything happens, goodnight Nicole ". He went to bed. I just looked at the door. Why was my Dad telling me this now I know what could happen if someone had got there hands on the pure crystal I looked at it and fell asleep on the couch.

When I had woken up I could hear my dad training kids downstairs. Alyssa was still asleep I got dressed and I heard someone yell "RUN KIDS!" I ran into my sisters bed room she wasn't there I ran down stairs. There were a bunch of ninjas fighting with my Dad I heard a scream I was going to help my dad, but I knew that scream had belonged to Alyssa. I went outside Alyssa was laying on the ground bleeding I picked her up she looked up at me "Sis you have got to run, there after you. Please, run away ". Alyssa shut her eyes "please Alyssa opens your eyes please" I started to cry and it started to rain and thunder with lightning.

I was starting to get angry I ran inside and there was my Dad lying there with his eyes open wide with his pale face I already knew that he was dead . "So this is why you had said all those things last night". I ran upstairs and went to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes and shoved them into a bag I also got my Sais I ran downstairs. Who ever did this is going to pay with their life. I ran outside it was dark because of the storm I was running and I stopped in front of the antique store I was surrounded by the same men who were fighting with my father. I looked at them and they all charged at me at once I was starting to get really angry "You killed my family they were all I had left!" I was trying to fight them off .One of them got me on the side of my chest that's it I've had enough I could feel my temper rising FIRE BLAST!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Fire was hitting all of the people that were around me and then more of them came. How am I going to fight all of them off? I was starting to get weak. I looked up and I saw 4 really big green turtles were fighting against the ninjas they were helping me they all had different colored bandanas on their heads the color's that they had was blue, red, purple and orange there was a normal human he had blue hair that went down to his shoulders and had a well built body and a hockey mask and stick. But more of the black ninjas kept coming I looked up at the turtles. They were getting more worn out than me. Then I had an idea "Turtles and other guy get up to higher ground" they all nodded and did what I had said. The ninjas had looked at me strangely and I had a smirk on my face this might sap the energy that I had left but it's worth it. I looked up at the turtles they were high enough and that other guy to. I looked at the ninjas and smiled and said "Tsunami wave" there was a big wave and it washed the ninjas away. I looked up at the turtles and collapsed.

Well that's all I hope that you like it and if you would like me continue please R&R I would like to thank k hiwatarifgirl

Animelover06


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry that it's taken so long and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:

Animelover 06

**Falling apart Chapter two**

Raphs P.O.V.

I saw her do that attack I was amazed that attack was awesome there was still water everywhere. I looked at her again she was about to collapse, I ran down to where she was and caught her. I looked at her she was wearing a Red tank top and black long pants and her face looked really sad. Mickey, Casey, Leo and Don had just made it to me when I was looking at her. I took my hand off her back and suddenly everyone was looking at my hand in shock. " What are you guys looking at its just my hand " I looked down to my hand it was covered in blood. " Quick we have to get her back to the lair before she bleeds out!" yelled Leo. We were running to the lair Donnie placed the girl onto his bed were all sitting in the living room waiting, mikey was doing what he did best he ate and Leo was practicing with his Katanas .I was getting rather angry and I desperately needed to hurt someone so I decided to kick the punching bag. What I am wondering is why that girl was running from the foot. What did she do? Why was she running… my train of thought was interrupted when Don had come out of the room " she is going to be ok if she chooses to take it easy?"

Nicole's POV

I woke up with a headache that makes me feel like a truck hit me over and over again. I looked around wait where am I? I started to panic I was lying on a rather comfortable bed but I still didn't know where I was. I looked around again and then I remembered my whole family they were murdered. I could feel tears streaming down my face whoever decided to kill my family to get to me will pay they will pay dearly. I looked around again it was sort of dark and I saw that my diamond was glowing around my neck. It was lighting up the room I slowly opened the door and it was dark there was rooms all around me there was a main room that had a kicking bag and several TVs all stuck together a couch opposite the TV and computers on the left. All I could hear was a lot of snoring. All of those turtles must be asleep all I could feel right now was pure hatred. I looked down I was all bandaged up around my waist. Oh well I can cope with the pain as long as I don't reopen my wounds. I remembered what had happened and I just got sad and angry all at the same time I needed time to think. I ran out of the sewers and I was running I need to get home I felt like I was about to cry all of my family all gone my little innocent sister she had done nothing wrong. I started to run faster tears still running down my face I ran to my home it was covered in tape that yellow one that says " DO NOT CROSS". I went inside it was still dark but my diamond was lighting up the whole room. I remembered that one night when my Father and Mother were still alive and together they had said " If anything happens to either of us you need to go onto the laptop and go into the Movie document that says " will of Mother and Father". I ran upstairs hoping that the police had not taken the laptop. I went into their room and on my mothers bedside table the laptop was laying there I grabbed it and I was going back to the lair. I was going into the alley and suddenly there was dark figures Jumping from the building. Oh great this is just what I needed to get my butt kicked. I got out my sai's I wonder what they want with me. I was dodging kicks and swords then I remembered it was them that killed my family. I kept on dodging and I felt sadness and anger I yelled at them " YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" they don't deserve to survive. I was starting to really get mad my necklace fell off I felt like my power is taking over me. Suddenly without warning a twister had starting to from around me I couldn't control it what will I do?

Normal POV

Don had woken up he thought that he should go check on the girl and see if she is still calm and collected. He went into the spare room and he looked at the bed it was empty he ran into Leo's room and sure enough there he was training in his sleep it looked rather funny he was destroying his room. Don grabbed him by the shoulders and said " Leo she's gone you have to wake up!" Leo slowly opened his eyes and as if what Don had said finally registered his eyes shot open and he was running out of the room. Leo ran into Raph's room there was Raph sleeping like a baby ' RAPH YOU NEED TO GET UP THE GIRL IS GONE!" Raph got up and said, " We have got to find her the foot have possibly gotten to her.

With all the yelling that was going on Mikey and Master splinter had woken up. " My son's you need to calm down. All Leo and Raph had calmed down " Now my son's we must go find her before the foot does.

Nicole's POV

This is getting harder and harder to control I screamed this is really starting to hurt what is going to happen to me. I felt tears going down my face I looked around all of the foot ninjas were standing on the tall building's and just watching me I felt my anger rising " YOU MOSTER'S YOU KILLED THEM" I let out another scream this is getting really hard my neck lace fell off Then everything went blank.

**Vision (Nicole's POV)**

I opened my eyes "where am I?" I looked around and there were two other people that looked exactly like me they smiled. There was a man he had black short hair and blue eyes the lady had black hair with silver streaks and brown eyes they were looking down at me they looked exactly like me. I always wondered why I looked nothing like my Mum and Dad.

" She looks so beautiful doesn't she " said Diana " She looks exactly like you " said Jack.

" Hi sweetie I am your Mother and this big man over here is your Daddy" I started to cry I am so confused what is this what is happening to me. There

Was this other Lady came up to me as well as a Man. " Wait the man that had just came up looks like my Father (A/N the one she had before the vision the one that got killed) my Father that must mean that the lady holding his hand must be my mother. Diana spoke " please take good care of her she means the world to us. " we will" said my adoptive mother and Father said to Diana. My Father had looked at my Adoptive Mum and Dad " Nicole is very special she has four powers so she can control the four elements". " She had got these powers because she was exposed to something when she was a baby she was sick and the doctors had tested some new vaccine without our consent this is how she had got her power's. One nurse that saw the doctor injects the needle and she had told us about it. We sewed the doctor and they never used the vaccine again .She must have this necklace around her neck at all times. Because if she doesn't she could lose complete control of herself. We found the necklace from a simple jewellery store and for some reason it keeps her power in control. It was a basic necklace with a diamond shape on it. My adoptive father said, " How old is Nicole. My Dad smiled "she is three years old" I smiled and held onto my Dads finger.

Authors POV

Meanwhile the turtles are searching all over town to find this girl. They were all coming including Master Splinter. Mikey had a smart Idea (A\N which is very rare LOL any ways on with the story.) " Hey guys how about we go to that house that she was fighting near by?" They all nodded. When they had got there it was empty then they had heard a scream coming from an alley near by. They went to the alley and what they found was completely shocking. "At least we found the girl" said Mikey all of the turtles and Master Splinter looked at him. " What did I do?" Raph whacked him over his head to answer the question. Leo got out his Katanas " guys we have company". The foot had surrounded them " we have to get to the girl some how" said Don. Master splinter had looked at the girl that was inside the cyclone. " What are you child?" her face looked completely blank like she had no soul. Raph, Don, Mikey and Leo were fighting the foot and the foot finally gave up " REATREAT" said the leader. They had all disappeared in less than a second. " We have to get her out of there some how! Yelled Leo. They all tried throwing their weapons at it Don his Bo staff, Raph his sai's Mikey his nunchaku (numb chucks) and Leo his Katanas. That didn't work they all had got repelled from the twister. They all tried a few more Ideas but nothing was working.

Nicole's POV

I opened my eyes again and screamed I looked down the turtles and a rat were trying to get to me. I need to get my Necklace before my power gets more out of control my necklace was laying on the bottom of the twister and before I hurt someone. I started looking around and then I saw my necklace. The power was getting worse and worse. The twister was getting bigger and bigger, I tried to get to it but it wasn't working but I must keep trying at all costs I nearly got to it but it slipped out of my hands. There I have it I put it around my neck and the twister stopped. My feet had touched the ground I was starting to feel weak and dizzy before I knew what was happening I blacked out. I woke up and looked around All that I knew was a lie my whole life a lie I don't even know my real parents I could feel tears going down my face. I looked up the turtles were coming near me. I didn't really think I was up to explaining right now I got up and ran I didn't know where and didn't care either. I went through the city I don't know how many shops I went past I stopped near a lake and she went onto the jetty. The sun was rising and I yelled " wwwwhhhyyy!

" I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. Why is this happening to me?

Sorry about the cliffhanger but the next one should be up soon!

I would like to thank my two editors Bear 137 and KHiwatari's girl

And my reviewers and the people who read my story:

**KrazieShadowNinja**

**KHiwatari's girl**

**ghostgirl14027**

**BubblyShell22**

**Bear137**

**Please R&R**

Animelover06 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Authors POV**

The entire group was running after her what has happened while they were asleep. They all could hear someone yell "wwwwwhhhyyy" it sounded like the girl that they were keeping an eye on .They ran to where the source of the yelling was coming from and there was the girl kneeling near the jetty. She was holding something in her hands it looked like a computer maybe a laptop.

She looked at us the face that we saw was sad and lost she was staring at us for a while. Raph looked around and thought this was ridiculous where all just staring we need answers we don't even know what her name is.

So Raph walked up to her and she looked up at Raph picked her up "what are you doing put me down!" she was kicking and screaming.

Raph just shook his head and laughed" Not until we get answer's kid" she gave up the whole kicking and screaming after we entered the sewers. When they got to the sewers Raph put Nicole onto the couch she just sat there and grumbled like a little three year old.

Master splinter walked into the kitchen and said, "I think I will make some tea". All of the boys were sitting around Nicole and staring at her even Mickey, master splinter put down some tea for all of them and he smiled "now child could you please tell us what is going on?

She sighed; "I guess I owe you all an explanation," her voice sounding tired. Nicole told them where she got her powers. Now this guy called the shredder is after me because he knows that if my necklace is taken off I will lose control and I think that he wants that to happen. "I think that he wants that to happen so that he can get rid of you and do what he pleases.

Master splinter spoke softly "will the shredder ever give up; he wants to get rid of us so he can do what he pleases". Nicole I think you need some rest we will see you in the morning so we can finish this discussion.

She nodded and went into the spare bedroom that they had she couldn't be bothered to get into her pajamas she was that tired. She put her head onto the pillow and fell straight into a dreamless sleep.

Out with the turtles and Master splinter 

What are we going to do sensei? Asked Leo

We have to protect Nicole because the shredder wants her no matter the cost my son said master splinter.

The turtles were trying to figure out how they were going to protect Nicole. Everyone was talking to each other trying to figure out what to do.

Raph cleared his throat so he could get everyone's attention. That didn't work they were still talking away. Raph was slowly losing the patience that he had left. "EVERBODY SHUT UP!" they all turned to him.

"You didn't have to yell raphelle (A/N not sure about the spelling if anyone knows could they tell me in their review thanks)

"Well I am sorry sensei but that was the only way to get everyone's attention". Leo went up to the room that Nicole was sleeping in. He looked into the room and to everyone's relief Nicole was still asleep. Leo came back down master splinter nodded and said "continue my son".

"well my idea was that we all take turns in guarding Nicole that way she wont get hurt" all four turtles and master splinter had agreed to that.

"My sons I think that it is time for us all to go to bed "without another word they all went straight to bed they were all tired beyond belief.

**Nicole's POV**

I woke up and it was light in my room I decided that I wanted to look at the movie file that had both my adoptive Mother and Father on it. I opened the file and put the volume on low so I didn't wake anyone up.

I watched the movie file and it basically was telling me that I am adopted and it Showed my adoptive Mum and Dad and they were telling me that I am adopted and that I am very special as well as where my powers come from. As well as the shredder is after me and they don't know why.

Then they told me that my biological parents love me very much. They didn't tell me why they decided to put me up for adoption. That were the movie ended I went into the room with all the TVs and the punching bag. I went into the centre of the room and then stood still I concentrated and then a person appeared I learnt that I could make a clone of myself and I can practice my hand combat skills.

I was fighting against myself the same sentence had repeated in my head "The shredder is after you and we don't know why", I just Kept fighting and fighting I didn't want to stop I was really upset.

**Leo's POV **

I woke up to the sound of someone fighting I could hear them with there kicks and punches. I went down a pole and there was Nicole and she looked like she was really upset and she cant come out of this weird trance that she is in. she was fighting herself wow now that is rather wired I couldn't tell which one was the real one so I had a wild guess "Nicole you have got to.. I dodged a punch… out of it". I looked in her eyes and they were white there was nothing there she was in some kind of trance man am going to pay for this I looked at her neck and the other one has the necklace she must be the real Nicole. I dodged several kicks man this girl can fight when she really wants to I went behind her "I'm sorry but this is the only way that I can get you out of this trance." I hit her on the back of her head and she shut her eyes and fell forward. I caught her all the other guys and master splinter woke up. Master splinter had just seen Nicole fall forward he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is the meaning of this my son?" Master splinter said with wide eyes.

I looked at him and said "Master splinter she was in this trance and she was fighting with herself literally it was like she cloned herself somehow. I carried her up into her room and laid her down. What I am wondering is how she did the weird cloning thing Ill ask her when she wakes up. I wonder what happened to her why did she get into a trance like that. I left her and we all did the morning lessons excluding Nicole. We finished I went around the city and nothing unusual was happening so I was just walking back to the sewers.

**The shredder's POV **

"I need to control that little brat what did they call her hmm oh yeah Nicole. I still don't know how to get in control of that brat. STOCKMAN "

Stockman appeared "yes Master Shredder"

"Stockman how do I get in control of that brat Nicole"

Stockman sighed and said "the only way to get in control of Nicole is I will inject a special serum that is designed for her to do what ever you tell her to do.

"Excellent work stockman you are dismissed." Said the shredder

Excellent I will finally be rid of those turtles and nothing will be able to stop me HA HA HA". (sorry I am not really good at the whole evil thing)

**Authors POV**

Everyone were sleeping quietly except for Nicole she has been having this nightmare ever since all her family was killed she kept dreaming about Alyssa and her dad they kept telling her that it was all her fault that they were dead and that she should feel guilty.

**Nicole's POV**

I shot up out of bed I could feel tears rolling down my face I wiped them away. I could hear all the guys still snoring away I got changed into a pair of black track pants and a red tank top. I grabbed my sai's from the dressing table. I went out into the living room I decided that I needed to go for a walk to clear my head. The sun was rising and the guys would be up soon. I went through the sewers I think that I was getting use to the smell. I went top side and went on top of a building I was jumping from roof top to roof top. I was thinking I wish these dreams would go away. Why do I keep having them? Suddenly I heard lots of feet landing around me. I looked around thinking it was the guys but I was wrong it was the foot ninja. I sighed "man don't you guys ever give up and I started to fighting them and dodging them then I saw one of the foot ninja land at the side of me he had a needle in his hand. Before I could block him off I could feel the cold needle go into my arm and every thing went dark.

**With the Turtles and Master splinter **

All of the turtles and master splinter had gotten up and slowly went down to have breakfast they all usually go past Nicole's room it was already empty so they had guessed that she would already be up and making breakfast but they didn't hear any noise. When they got down there the kitchen was empty so now everyone was getting worried and curious. Master splinter cleared his throat and said "she knows not to go topside by herself my sons we must go out and look for her. They all nodded and they went looking for her first they all went to her house she wasn't there. Then they checked out the alley where they found her before she wasn't there either. Then they decided that they would just jump from roof top to roof top and they saw a figure it was laying on the ground motion less . They decided that they would check it out. They saw the worst thing the motionless body was Nicole she looked so peaceful. Don had gone near her and checked her pulse then her breathing he looked up at the turtles and master splinter and smiled "she is just sleeping "Don picked her up and they were heading back to the lair.

Master splinter frowned and said "tell me when Nicole wakes I would like to talk to her and I would like for the rest of you to do some training. If any of you need me I will be meditating.

The turtles were training until the sun went down Nicole still wasn't awake. They all were tiered from searching for Nicole and then the constant training. So they all had decided that they want to have dinner and hit the hay.

Nicole's POV

I woke up with a really bad headache it felt like her head was going to explode. Then everything went all blurry. I could still see things just then I heard this voice in my head "Nicole kills the turtles and their master". I had tried to get control of what I was doing but it was no use this headache was killing me so I decided that I would just give up. My body lifted itself from the bed and started heading to where the turtles and master splinter were.

The turtles had already woken up as well as master splinter. All of the turtles had gathered around me and started talking to me but I couldn't hear them. The voice repeated what it said before "kill them Nicole" I got out my sai's out from my side pockets and slashed out at them all my last thought before I fully gave up was "I am so sorry guys".

Authors POV

"What the hell is happening" yelled Raph as he was dodging Nicole's attack. Leo looked at Raph trying to fight off Nicole. She would never do this she is our friend what is happening to her. Nicole had decided to switch her opponent to mikey, Mickey looked at her and said "Nicole why are you attacking us we didn't do anything wrong "he was still dodging her attacks.

She fought the voice off and it lost control for two seconds and then Nicole stopped attacking for a minute and looked at everyone and then at master splinter and she whispered "help me". The voice yelled in her head "KILL THEM "she felt a sharp pain in her head and she screamed and held her head the voice had regained control. But before it did she recognised the voice it was the shredder. Then she said "fire balls "and a fire but shaped as a ball appeared in both of her hands she tried to hit everyone with the fire balls. But they all dodged them and as soon as the fire balls hit the ground they would disappear.

Master splinter looked at Nicole and remembered what happened two seconds ago when Nicole had specifically looked at him and said "help me " then he thought of something what if Nicole has no control over what she is doing maybe the shredder had some how got control of Nicole. He had decided that he is going to go with his theory. He looked at Nicole she had gotten Raph cornered and was about to slash his throat she had tears rolling down her face. He yelled at Nicole "try and get control of your body back Nicole". Then all of the turtles knew what he was saying, then they started telling her "fight it Nicole you must fight it ".

Nicole stopped trying to attack the turtles and she ran away from them. The voice had said "what are you doing you stupid brat kill them" but she regained some control of her body back and she ran she could hear master splinter say "we must follow her she could hurt herself ". Nicole ran as fast as she could away from them but they were catching up to her she could feel the shredder trying to get control of her. She felt like her whole body was being crushed. The turtles were just behind her she jumped on top of a roof of a skyscraper the shredder kept repeating in her head "KILL THEM KILL THEM" over and over again. The turtles jumped up on the sky scraper just in time to see Nicole yell out " NO GIVE ME BACK CONTROL OF MY BODY " then she did something that they never expected her to do she stabbed herself in the stomach. Nicole could hear the shredder screaming in pain like he could feel her pain there was a large amount of blood was pouring out of where she stabbed her self her eyed widened from the amount of pain that she was feeling she removed the sai from her stomach and noticed that she had regained full control of her body she looked at the turtles and smiled as she fainted from the amount of blood she had lost as well as the amount of pain she was feeling.

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but I have been really busy with school (end of term stuff ) and I have had a bit of writers block I hope that I have made up for it with this long chapter. Remember to R&R**

**Thanks **

**Anime lover06**


	4. Authours Note

**Authors Notes **

Hey guys sorry it's taking so long to get the next couple of chapters up they should be up soon. Thankyou for all your support and kind words (except for the odd flame) but then again if they have nothing better to do then so be it. Anyways I hope that you all had great new years and Christmas.

Animelover 06


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's so late I hope its long enough to make up for it…hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer I don't own TMNT **

Don had looked at her as she was lying on the ground because he thought that it was too risky to pick her up. He turned her onto her back and she groaned you could see that she had already lost a lot of blood. Don had decided that he couldn't fix her up with the tools that he has at the lair. Raph had picked her up and we ran to the hospital hoping that we would get to the hospital before she loses too much blood.

When we got there we dropped her off at the back where we wouldn't be seen. Leo knocked on a door and someone came rushing out we hid just in time because we nearly got caught.

Nicole POV

I woke up and I was looking around and I noticed that I was in a hospital bed and had a big scar across my chest. I heard a beeping it got faster and faster I noticed that it was a heart monitor. Why didn't they take me back to the lair and fix me up there. I hate hospitals. While I was busy with my mental breakdown a nurse came in.

She had long blonde hair a slender figure and a very calm face and blue eyes. From the look of what she was wearing she was head nurse. She looked at me and said "please you need to calm down.

I did what was asked and looked at her and said "I have got to get out of here I was close to ripping out a tube from my wrist when suddenly there was master splinters and everyone else's face looking at me with a scowl on each of their faces. I sighed and laid back down they are going to pay dearly when I get out of here. I hate hospitals but unfortunately I forgot to mention that I was to the guys.

I have been in my nightmare and I have named it the hospital for the past two weeks and that nurse keeps checking up on me. Wonder how long till I get OUT OF THIS PLACE. The Nurse came into the room and smiled at me I just looked at her scowled at her. I found out her name was Alisha and she was very nice but still I JUST HATE HOSPITALS!

"You should be getting out of here tonight do you want me to call a relative so they can pick you up" I hear Alisha say.

I looked at her blankly for second and said "I have no family they all have passed away". She had the look of pity on her face and I really didn't need that right this second.

Alisha nodded and said "then you should sign the release form. I shook my head and looked at her "you can contact some friends of mine they could sign them. Their names are Casey Jones and April O'Neal, she nodded and walked away. Man I can't wait till I get out of here and give the turtles and master splinter what for. After she left I was really sleepy and fell asleep again I dreamt of my family and all their smiling faces and we were in the dojo practicing together. I miss them so much and I nearly lost my second family because I couldn't control my self. I have to stay away from them to make sure that it does not happen again. I woke up and saw that I was still in the hospital but then I looked beside me and standing there were Casey and April. I looked up at them and smiled. Hey April hey Casey how are you doing?

They both looked at me and smiled and said "better then you by the looks of things". I laughed and nodded and then I said to both of them "I don't want to go back to the lair for now can I just stay at your place? They both had a curious look on their faces then April nodded slowly.

Casey had signed the release forms and then we were heading to their place. When we arrived to their place they had lead me to a room it had soft mats in the left corner of the room and in that corner as well there was a punching bag. The rest of the room was a bed and a desk.

Casey cleared his throat and said "we set up this room so that you can practice your Ninjitsu".

I went over to Casey and hugged him and whispered "thank you" I looked at April and said it again and giving her a hug. She nodded and went to her room and returned with something behind her back. She pulled out my old sai's. April gave them to me and I just stared at them and all of what happened came back to me. I nearly killed my friends with my own hands I couldn't control what I was doing.

I looked back up at April and Casey and Casey said "We are going out to dinner do you want to come?"

I shook my head and said "I think I want to train for a while. He nodded and they walked out of my room that was the last I saw of them for weeks. Because all I could hear myself saying in my head while training "train_ so that you can become stronger." _I meditated so I could control my powers more and I practiced hand to hand combat for week's maybe even months I lost count.

Aprils POV

I looked over at Casey he was watching TV I went over to the couch and said to him "I am worried about Nicole. She has been in her room for weeks training and all she comes out to do is eat or go to the toilet and have showers. He looked at me and nodded "we need to get Master Splinter and the turtles so that she can talk to them.

Casey looked at me weirdly and said "but she said that she didn't want to see the guys". I looked at him and smiled "she will just have to suck it up now won't she". I went over to the phone and made sure that Nicole couldn't hear me. I rang the lair and Raph picked up "hello April" I shook my head and said "hi Raph listen I am really worried about Nicole all she is doing is training and the only time we see her is when she is coming out to eat something or going to the toilet.

Raph Mhmmmed at me and said "I'll let the guys know what is happening and we will be coming by tomorrow and he hung up.

I sighed and hoped that they would be able to help Nicole I mean sure she will be angry but I am worried and what else I am I suppose to do.

Authors POV

Raph got off the phone and went over to Master Splinter's room and knocked on the door. "Come in my son".

Raph opened the door and went over and knelt by Master splinter and said "April is really worried about Nicole because all she is doing is training and all they see of her is when she is either going to the toilet or getting food. She wants us to come by her place tomorrow."

Master Splinter got up and said "very well my son we will go by April's house and see what is the matter with Nicole. But for now we shall train with that said Master Splinter and Raph went out into the lounge room and called everyone so they can start training. After that Master Splinter had told them about what is happening to Nicole and that they will be going to April's and Casey's place tomorrow so they can figure out what is going on with Nicole.

Nicole's POV

I woke up and went into the bathroom to have a shower and got changed. Then I had some breakfast and went straight into my room so I could start with meditating. While I was meditating I could hear feet and they were heading to my room. Then my door opened and I continued to meditate I knew who it was the turtles and master splinter. I didn't want to open my eyes because the painful memory of what happened will come back. While I was in my room training a couple of weeks ago I had learnt that I could turn myself invisible. I imagined myself like I wasn't there and then when I opened my eyes.

Master Splinter and the Turtles where looking around Donnie looked around and said "where did Nicole go? She just disappeared".

I was running to the park I am not ready to see them yet what I nearly did how they can find it forgivable I can't forgive myself for what I did. I was running through a park and then suddenly as I was passing a bench I was surrounded by purple dragons.

One of them came up to me and said "what is a pretty girl like you running through a park at this time of night?" his tone of voice was irritating kind of sarcastic. This guy he had long blonde hair in a plait and 3 scratches on the right side of his face he is wearing all black and he has a purple dragon tattoo on his right cheek.

I looked up at him and said "what do you want" he looked at me and smiled

"I'm sorry but its master's wishes that I bring you to him.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R**

**Animelover 06**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to write but a lot has happened I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews that you have written (or ones about advice) I really appreciate it.**

**Animelover 06**

**I don't own TMNT**

Nicole's POV

"Great, I get out of talking to the turtles and Master Splinter and now this has happened." I was surrounded. The crappy thing is that I can only turn invisible once a day I looked around wondering what I was going to do. I didn't have time to think though because all of the purple dragons were jumping at me. I dodged as many as I could, but I still had gotten bruises and cuts here and there.

I could feel my anger building within me and it was just getting a bit too much for me. I screamed at them "ENOUGH!" that for some reason had taken them all by surprise they were all staring at me because I didn't really notice that I had unintentionally put a force field up. I looked at all of them and said "haven't you done enough to me please just stop.

" I could feel myself crying but then suddenly I looked around and there was a twister but not a normal one there was all of the elements one atop of another fire air water and earth. I flung my arms out and then the twister of the four elements had spread out into small twisters and then everyone was spinning around in one screaming except for me. Once the twisters had stopped they were all sitting on the ground with their eyes wondering everywhere you know how in cartoons like loneytunes they have birds going around their heads well that's what they looked like.

I ran but I could feel my self getting weaker and weaker oohhh man why me.

**Authors POV**

All of the turtles and master splinter were looking around trying to find their friend Nicole. Master Splinter had cleared his voice" maybe my sons we have to look for her around the city but remember to stay in the shadows.

The four turtles had gone through a window that was in Nicole's room they were jumping from one building to another trying to find where their friend could be. They were all worried out of their minds for one of the best friends they could ever have because Nicole had gotten along with everyone in the lair as well as April and Casey.

They had searched every cranny and nook looking for her they decided to have one last look at central park they had found Nicole but she wasn't in the best shape she had cuts and bruises everywhere, she was wavering and looked like she was going to pass out any minute. .She was about to make good friends with the ground but Don and Raph had caught her before she could.

**Again thanks for all your support and patience I'll try to put some more chapters up when I have the time.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's POV**

All of the Turtles and Master Splinter were gathered around the kitchen table they were thinking of what to do when Nicole wakes up.

Master Splinter tapped his cane against the ground and everyone was silent "Now my sons please be quiet we must find out what we are going to do.

He sighed "we should talk to her find out why she won't even talk to us or let alone look at us."

All the turtles nodded in agreement they all had dinner which was take out and they herd stirring in Nicole's room. They were all looking in that general direction they were all really concerned about Nicole and wanted her to talk to them again, the days that she was away from the lair the turtles had noticed and missed her happy attitude that always seemed to get a smile on everyone's faces.

Mikey and Don had just finished up washing the dishes as Nicole began to stir and wake up.

**Nicole's POV**

I have the worst headache in the world it's like I've been hit by a truck several times. I feel weak and why is the whole room spinning. Just as I was about to shut my eyes and fall asleep again five figures walked into my room. All of the turtles started to talk to me at once I could see the annoyance on Master splinters face he finally had enough he waked his cane on all of his sons heads and for the next few seconds there was silence and you could see the turtles rubbing the sore spots on their heads.

Then I noticed that Leo, Mikey, Raph Don were trying to talk to me all at once it is not very good for the headache. Master Splinter had an annoyed look on his face and I think I was coming close to having that exact look but before Master Splinter could say anything there was a twister starting around me and they were all suddenly silent and looking at me with questioning looks on their faces.

I just looked at them and said "nice to see you guys to, I grumbled at them. It has been a while since I have been here and talked to you all. They all nodded at me Master Splinter was moving in between his sons and gave me a big hug and I embraced him like a daughter would a father. He leaned near her ear and said "you are family and nothing will change that Nicole and family sort things out together not one of them avoiding the others and locking herself away as well as not eating properly, besides you were under Shredders control which I think you handled very well."

I looked around all of the turtles were nodding in agreement with their Father then we all had ended up in a group hug (A/N 1, 2, 3 Awwww group hug). It was getting late and Master Splinter and his sons retired to bed. They all looked back at Nicole but she was already asleep.

**Authors POV**

The entire household had woken up except for Master Splinter he was already up and meditating. They were all talking casually and laughing together while coming down to the dining room/kitchen.

Nicole decided that she would make everyone omelets for breakfast. When Nicole had finished the last one which was Master Splinters she decided that she should go let him know that breakfast was ready. Nicole knocked on the door that leads into Master Splinter's room he told her to enter and she casually walked into the room.

Master Splinter looked back at her and smiled and said "what is it you want Nicole" she just starred off at him as if she wasn't exactly listening but she was Nicole just felt glad to be back in her home with her family.

They all had a normal day of training and talking together everything was back to normal. While the turtles did there training together Nicole was at the other end of the room practicing with her powers she wanted to stay a fair distance away from them she didn't want to risk them from getting hurt.

When they had finished their training the turtles and Nicole where just scouting the city to make sure that nothing was going wrong. But after a while of looking around at the city in the shadows they had come across a little girl who was crying and looked to be lost. She was crying out for some one to help her anyone to help her. She was being cornered by the dragons they were looking for some money from the little girl. .

She kept shaking her head and saying "I'm ssoorry Mister but I have no money I am just lost and want to go home that's all".

She burst into tears and Nicole had seen enough so did the turtles. They all thought it was rather low of them just to pick on a little girl just because they want some money. Both Nicole and the turtles jumped in front of the little girl Nicole looked back at her she had the prettiest blue eyes and black hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a pink kimono with some purples sakuras on them and some sandals she looked like she would have been the age of four maybe five.

Her petite form just huddled into a corner and she whimpered. Nicole was first outraged at the purple dragons for treating a little girl this way she bent down to the girls level and held out her arms the little girl ran into them and Nicole encircled the little girl into a hug.

Nicole sighed and said "It's ok now we will help you go back to your home and family.

The turtles were rather busy at the time dodging attacks that consisted of poles or hokey sticks.

Slowly they were getting somewhere they could finally draw their weapons and not long after that they knocked out the remaining purple dragons and the leader Hun said "retreat purple dragons this little girl isn't worth all this trouble".

The little girl was still quietly whimpering in Nicole's arms.

**Nicole's POV**

"I can't believe that they could be so low to attack a little girl who can't even defend

herself" .

I felt my temper rise I could hear Leo say "Nicole you need to calm

yourself temper is getting the better of you."

I looked around to see what he had meant about my temper getting the better of me

and had seen that the retreating purple dragons were yelling as a fire was after all their

Butts (literally). I had taken a breath in and the fire dimmed to nothingness the little

girl was pulling on my shirt.

I looked up at me and said "can I go home now I got lost and now I have no idea

Where I am."

I laughed and said "of course sweetie it's very easy to get in a big place like

New York City"

she giggled at me and looked up at the turtles and was holding out one of her hands

for me to hold and the other one for on of the turtles to hold and Mikey gladly took

her hand and swept her up in a brotherly hug.

The little girl who I later discovered her name was Freya was looking around. The boys had to stay in the shadows so I was holding her hand while the guys were keeping an eye on both Freya and I.

She pointed at a building and said "that's were me and my family lives can we go in there. I nodded and said "sure we can, no problem I swept her up in a hug and she squealed happily and then said "thank you Misters for being so kind to me and helping me find my way home" they all quickly came out of the shadows and nodded at her.

I told the guys that I would be out in a minute they said they would be waiting for me as we were going into the building. When we opened the door to the apartment building and we went up one floor to apartment 401. She knocked on the door and there was an immediate answer and standing there was a woman in her 30s with puffy red eyes and looked exactly like her daughter.

I smiled at her kindly and said "I believe that this is your daughter she got lost in the city near here and I helped her get home.

Who I presumed to be Freya's Mother she smiled and said "you gave your Mother a fright."

Freya burst out crying and went straight into her mothers arms her mother sighed and looked up at me and said "is there anyway I can thank you?"

I looked at Freya and smiled and shook my head in a no gesture and said

"Have a nice day the both of you well what's left of it anyways"

With that said I went out of the building and smiled as I touched my necklace and remembering when I always use to give my Mother hugs just like the one I witnessed with Freya and her Mother. How I miss my parents so even though I was adopted I got over that fact after I got injured because technically the turtles and Master Splinter are my family even though they are green they are still like brothers to me.

**Hey guys,**

**I had nothing to do today so I thought why not write some more of my story. I hope that you enjoyed these couple of chapters that I have put up today. Please R&R your support means a lot to me or advice either one is greatly appreciated.**

**Animelover 06**


End file.
